Love me or hate me?
by otaku-sama-desu
Summary: Naraku is dead...kagome lives as the village miko... sesshoumaru comes to her to seek help for rin... what happens next? find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OMG! OMG! OMG! Yeah! OS rocks! Yup! I'm in sugar rush! Well not now…I was a few days ago…but, as I'm posting now, I'm posting all fics together :D…

**Disclaimer:** *sniffles* I'm not Rumiko-san…I'm just borrowing the characters. (Well it's my 1st & last disclaimer. So remember that only the plots are mine... nothing else )

Well off you go…enjoyyy!

**Chapter 1:** Peace &…not anymore :\

Yawwwwwwwwwwwnnn!

Kagome woke up still pretty early...Dawn is not due for another couple of hours. Before all this, when she was in modern world, she used to wake up at least around 8 o'clock. But, here because of danger from wild beasts, demons and bandits, they go to sleep fairly early in the evening, which makes her wake up early as well.

But today she woke up earlier than usual, normally she wakes up at dawn but today a sinking feeling in her gut made her restless, causing this.

Kagome tried to pinpoint her instinct. Yes! She has a very sensitive instinct. It always warns her for any forthcoming problems or such, but today it doesn't feel like something bad.

Kagome sat up in her futon. Placing her little boy comfortingly on the pillow she got down from her bed. She went outside in midst of the still dark night. Glancing around, she found her hanyo sleeping soundly, leaning on the side of their hut.

Yes, their hut.

After Naraku was defeated Kagome had to make a wish. She wished for every wrong made by Naraku to be righted. And so...

Miroku's wind scar vanished as it was never there.

Sango's brother, father and other hunter villagers were alive again, their village turned back to the same condition as it was before.

Kikyo was alive again. But she became an old woman, seemingly as time caught up with her, making her older than Kaede.

And, somehow the well stopped working. No-one knew why but Kagome got trapped in feudal era.

Sango and Miroku got married and stayed in Kaede's village. They made a hut and stayed there with Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha stayed with Kikyo in Kaede's hut.

After 3 years from that fateful day Kikyo died due to a fever causing everyone to mourn for several days, Inuyasha for several months.

Since then, Inuyasha stayed with them. At nights he goes outside to keep watch, even when everyone tried to convince him it's not necessary anymore.

In the last 5 years, since Naraku's defeat, many things changed in their little world.

Sango and Miroku had 3 children, 2 twin girls and a toddler little boy. Sango had gotten a more endowed, curvy figure, much to Miroku's happiness.

Shippo continued his studies to be a better kitsune, he spends most of his time away from village, training. But, he comes back to Kagome, his mother figure, once in a while.

Kaede became more incapable due to her age, so Kagome has taken the place of village miko.

And Inuyasha, well he remained the same much to everyone's surprise –Kagome chuckled inwardly– the only change was he doesn't look at her anymore as he used to, she's no longer the second, during Kikyo's stay, and she had become nothing more than a little sister to him. Kagome learned it a harsher way that she also has come to terms with her feelings for him as well. She loves him still but not that way anymore.

Kagome flared her aura towards the whole village and tried to find out any offending aura. She was training with Miroku and Kaede for last 5 years, since the demise of the evil spider and has become quite a powerful miko, almost the most powerful ever.

After searching for a good while she receded back her aura, not finding anything unusual. Inuyasha drifted to a deeper sleep after feeling the soothing energy of her aura onto his person.

Just as she was going to turn around towards the hut, she saw something white descending down from the sky from the corner of her eye. Turning around fully she saw Sesshoumaru coming towards her with a very afraid, crying Rin in his arm.

Kagome ran towards them, Inuyasha also woke up feeling his brother's youki and ran towards them. But, came to a halt at a little distance away. He sniffed louder and his eyes widened, "She's hurt..."

-"What?" Kagome asked worriedly.

-"I smell her blood, but it's a little bit off." Inuyasha stated burrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

-"Eh?..." Kagome got confused.

Startling, they suddenly turned around when Sesshoumaru growled. It was low but effective.

Placing Rin on her feet by Kagome's side, Sessoumaru glared towards Inuyasha. Then turned towards her, "Miko, Rin's having some feminine issues. You are the only human female this Sesshoumaru trusts with her ward.", as Rin clutched the front of her kimono tightly. Kagome nodded, spellbound, she couldn't believe her ears 'Sesshoumaru said THAT!' she was more than shocked. Watching Kagome hugging the little girl to her chest, he turned again towards Inuyasha and snarled, "If any harm befalls on her, you will not live to see another sunrise. I shall collect her a week later", with that he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuseiga and took a fighting pose, "Who the hell do you think of yourself? You jacka..."

He was cut off with Kagome's glare, "Inuyasha, how many times do I need to remind you, NO BAD WORDS IN FRONT OF CHILDREN...are you never gonna learn?"

-"Shut up you bitch!" Inuyasha snarled.

-"SIT BOY‼ SIT SIT SIT‼" Kagome gasped loudly.

Pushing his head up from one Inuyasha-shaped crater, Inuyasha looked towards a very pissed off miko with little Rin cuddled in arms and muttered through clenched teeth, "What the hell was that, you wen..." just to be cut off by a series of 'Sit boy's. Leaving a baka hanyo in a very deep crater she stormed off inside the hut.

Reaching inside her room she looked to the still sobbing girl for the 1st time in quite a few years. The last time Kagome had seen her she was an 8 year old little girl, coming no more than her mid-thigh. Now she reaches almost Kagome's bosoms, she has turned into a quite beautiful girl, in a few years she will be one of the most beautiful woman of this era, Kagome mused giggling.

But a sudden whimper broke through her thoughts and Kagome suddenly remembered the situation on hand. Looking at her Kagome frowned 'there seems nothing wrong with her, must be something else.'

-"Rin, are you alright? Tell me what's the matter, I wanna help you." Kagome spoke softly.

-"Kagome-san..." Rin started sobbing loudly.

Kagome frowned, she was getting confused over the minute.

-"Rin, Shush! Don't cry, aren't you a big girl now? Now tell me, I will do everything possible...okay!" Kagome tried to sooth the sobbing girl.

-"It-it's...Rin is hurt. Rin is bleeding down there."

Realisation dawned to Kagome, little Rin isn't little anymore. Kagome squealed in pure joy. She took Rin inside the house and went to her red bag, her yellow one destroyed at one of their battle, it was shredded to uncountable pieces. So she had to buy another one, she took Inuyasha over shopping, the colour reflects his choice. He has a sickly wantonness towards red thingies.

She brought out necessary things from her bag and started accommodating Rin with the new things. She didn't have her modern-age supplies with the closed off well, she had to adept to feudal era supplies many years ago.

After that there came another problem -cramps, nasty cramps. Kagome has to deal with them herself, so she had all remedies present in her stock. She hurriedly made some tea and put the herbs in the boiling water and made her drink that. After a while the pain subsided and Rin finally got some much needed rest. Changing her in a light sleeping yukata, Kagome let her lie on her bed beside a slowly waking Shippo.

Shippo woke up with a new but familiar smell in the room. Opening his eyes he squalled in joy seeing a sleeping Rin by his sides. Shippo had always seen her as a sister, and a playmate. He silenced when Kagome gestured towards him to stop making noise. Taking Kagome's hand he came out of the house.

They saw both Sango and Miroku had come out of the house hearing all the commotion the Inu-brothers made.

-"What's Rin doing here, momma?" Shippo asked worriedly. He had started calling her mom a while back, every-time she hears that word from him, all she wants is to cuddle the kitsune in her arms.

-"Rin's here?" Sango asked, confusion laced in her voice.

-"If she's here, Sesshoumaru-sama must be near too." Miroku stated not-too-pleasantly.

-"Speaking of the devil...he's here...that..."he trailed off seeing Kagome's glare.

In less than a moment Sesshoumaru was standing in front of the gang. Everyone was on-guard. Ignoring everyone else he went straight towards Kagome.

In a blur, Inuyasha was standing between his brother and Kagome.

-"What the fu…" Inuyasha started but got cut off by a 'Sit boy' from Kagome.

-"How many times do I need to tell you…NO BAD WORDS IN FRONT OF CHILDREN." Kagome screeched between gritted teeth.

-"He's never gonna learn, is he?" Miroku stated with a shake of his head. Sango and Shippo chuckled.

For a moment they had forgotten Sesshoumaru was there.

Sesshoumaru found all their antics amusing but kept his signature cold emotionless face outwards, he can ignore even his brother's demise for his little girl.

-'but what?...where did that thought came from? Does that little girl mean that much to him? or his brother means to him more than he thought.' Sesshoumaru kept those thoughts wondering in his head.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Miroku cleared his throat and break through his musings.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome square in her blue eyes.

-'She has become more beautiful than I remember…what the matter with my head today why is it wondering on such useless thoughts.' Sesshoumaru shook his head and proceeded for what he thought an annoying conversation.

Kagome found herself under an intense amber eyed stare. -'He's so magnificent. Such regal, royal, handsome stature only befitting for someone like him.' Kagome mused with an adorning smile.

Yes. Kagome held an eeny-meeny-teeny-tiny bit crush on him since she 1st saw him. Over the brotherly rival fights she started thinking him as an enemy, but, since the last fight when they came together to destroy the vile Naraku, Kagome's crush came back with a full blown venges, as he saved Kagome from a nasty attack of Naraku's minions and helped her through her search of Inuyasha.

-"Miko…" Sesshoumaru's voice broke her reverie.

-"It's Kagome…KA-GO-ME." Kagome replied annoyedly. 'Again that miko-miko, miko this, miko that…urgh‼ Why can't he remember my name?'

-"Miko answer this Sesshoumaru." Sessoumaru found his anger seeping.

-"Not until you call me Kagome." Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru found himself clenching his hands, he wanted very badly to strangle this wench. But he refrained, there is no other human woman he trusts enough to take care of Rin. As he knows, Kagome cares for other's child as her own, no matter the race, time, place… the Kitsune kit is the best example. "Kagome…" he sighed, liking the way the name rolled down his tongue.

Everyone present gasped loudly, no one believed Sesshoumaru would back down. Inuyasha was too shocked to say anything, not even curse. And Kagome…well she loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

-"Yes Sesshoumaru…" Kagome prompted sweetly.

-"Sama…" he growled.

-"What? I don't understand…what do you mean by 'sama'?" Kagome was bewildered by the sudden comment.

-"Its Sesshoumaru-sama bitch." Sesshoumaru snapped.

-'Mmm…Kagome-bitch…very nice…what the heck I'm thinking about again' Sesshoumaru snapped over himself. 'I must throw this notion out of my head immediately. I must not follow father's footsteps. She's nothing but a weak, pathetic, dirty –okay not dirty, she's probably the only human clean enough to sooth my nose, not to mention her own womanly scent, Rin's scent is way nastier than her. She's like…No I must not think such degrading, disgusting thoughts, although having her is no way disgusting…no! I must stop, now.' Sesshoumaru kept chastising himself in his mind. Oblivious to sudden furious aura that started circling over Kagome, he kept on musing for quite a while.

Others were in a –blunt way to say- SHOCK, even Inuyasha. He just simply never thought there would be someone else to say THAT word to her. Inuyasha call her many names- but never dared to say 'Bitch'. Once when he did so the end result was sooo bad that he couldn't get out of the crater for two days. He realised that IS a very bad slang to her world, which she didn't like. But the thing to shake him to the core was HIM calling her that.

Well to Inuyokais, it is nothing but a call of endearment, at least towards non-inus. So having his brother call Kagome 'Bitch', had been quite a shock to Inuyasha.

-"What did you call me?" the over-enraged words coming out of her mouth between her clenched teeth was enough to bring the brothers back from there reveres. And all of a sudden Sessoumaru was faced with a –quite literally- very very pissed miko, one who was shaking in rage.

Sessoumaru had his fair share of women in his life, being the lord of the west and endowed with such handsome features, one of the most handsome yokai of the feudal era. Women probably from the every kind of yokais and on top of it, the most beautiful ones, had literally begged him to grace them merely by his presence. They possessed various traits, various personalities, but the only thing they had in common was that they were all submissive in front of him. NONE, not even a male except his parents had ever defied him or shown such anger or had such audacity to stand against him such way and lived to see another sunrise. Well, except the fool half breed, Inuyasha.

Kagome always had anger management problems. She became angry very easily and was never one to back down, no matter who it is against her, because in her anger she tends to forget about her surroundings and the titles of people around herself.

Kagome stormed towards him in angry strides, looked at him squarely in his eyes. 'Wow what beautiful honey-amber orbs…I can stare at them all day long…no no… what am I thinking about…focus Kaggy focus.' She stood only arms apart from him; she raised her right hand and poked him hard in his chest with her index finger.

-"Listen to me you arrogant Mr a-mountain-of-icicle-shoved-up-in-your-ass prick," Kagome took a long breath "I don't care if you are a royal-ass or something else, but NEVER ever call me a 'bitch'… EVER." Kagome screeched on top of her lungs without a breath. 'How dare he call me 'That' word…how?' By now she was heaving hard and taking long gulps of air.

-"Huh! And you tell ME to watch my speech." Inuyasha snorted.

To say that Sesshoumaru was shocked, would be an understatement. He was more than that, he was astonished. Soo much that he eyes were wide and his lips were apart. NO-ONE not even his half-brother was man enough to poke him while saying such things.

Sesshoumaru growled and in a splitting second Kagome found herself against the bark of a large tree, the splinters pocking hard on her back. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru towering over her with Dark-blood coloured eyes and one of his large hands was holding her neck so tightly that she couldn't breathe. The skin on her neck was burning and she suddenly realised it was the poison from his claws that was slowly eating away her skins. It was too much, the pain was too much for her delicate body.

Kagome screamed and blackness took over her mind, she fell unconscious.

Till now with all the suddenness and Kagome's audacity, everyone was standing on the field eyes wide and mouth agape. But Kagome's heart-wrenching scream seemed to pull them out of their stupor.

-"**KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE…**" Sango Miroku and Inuyasha cried out.

-"**MOMMYYY…**" Shippo stated sobbing.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuseiga and pointed it towards Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't use it, as Kagome was with that bastard, so she'd get hurt too.

Sesshoumaru growled again and clenched his hand more…as he was just a moment away to completely snap her neck he heard a small voice…"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Turning his head he saw his ward staring to him confusingly. Rin woke up with the sound of several screams, although the last one 'mommy' was what made her stand up and rush out of the hut.

What she saw was not a sight she ever wanted to see…everyone was crying and her lord was standing with his back towards her.

As he turned towards her she felt confused 'why was his demon out? It only comes out if there's a big danger to them, but…'

All of her thoughts came to an end as soon as she saw the figure behind him… Kagome was standing there, blood running from her nose and mouth, the skin on her neck seemed like it had an encounter with the flames of hell and she was unconscious if not dead.

-"**KAGOMEEE-SAAN…**" Rin screamed and ran to the tree. Sesshoumaru stepped back and let the body fall to the ground unceremoniously. Blood receded from his eyes and he blinked with his amber eyes.

The sight greeted him was enough to shock The Western Lord Sesshoumaru himself. Tetsuseiga slipped from Inuyasha's hand on the ground with a thud. Inuyasha had tears running from his eyes. The slayer was a crying mess lying in the ground, the monk was holding her trying to soothe her but he was also crying like a new-born child. The kit was sobbing with a strain that anyone would be able to tell that he was in great pain. Rin was clutching a body in her arms, close to her heart. A strong stench of blood and burnt flesh assaulted his nose. He looked to the moveless body in Rin's arms.

There, at the root of the tree, with her head on Rin's lap, laid the Priestess motionless. Blood running down her nose and from the corners of her mouth, painting her plump pink pouty lips a dark blood red. Her eyes shut and two long streaks of tears running down her cheeks. Her beautiful silky hairs are dishevelled, tiny pieces of wood, bark and leaves sticking out.

But the worst thing is… her neck. It's burnt and bloodied and turned to a sickening combo of maroon and dark-blue-green. It smells like his acid.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no…did I really do that? No way, what in the three worlds was I thinking' Sesshoumaru reprimanded himself mentally and took a step towards the fallen body clutched close to Rin's chest.

An angry growl was heard from his left where Inuyasha was standing. Looking at him, he found himself face to face to a full blooded Inuyasha, eyes red, fangs and claws elongated, two jagged stripes in each cheeks.

-"What the fuck you asshole" clutching the collar of Sesshoumaru's haori Inuyasha growled. "What have you done? I...I'm gonna kill you bastard." By now tears falling freely from his eyes, "y-you killed Kagome…yu-you killed HER."

What Sesshoumaru was feeling was nothing less than pure rage. 'That filthy half-breed dares to touch me…this Sesshoumaru? Plus insult me in my face. I may have overdone a bit…no this Sesshoumaru never questions his deed.' He growled out, "this Sesshoumaru… I am the lord of this region, of the whole western lands. And whatever I say, I do… is the final and foremost rule of the West.' Clenching his hands around the hanyo-turned-into-full-yokai's neck, "And never ever dare to challenge or question this Sesshoumaru if you want to witness another sunrise." With that he let go of his neck while Inuyasha fell on the ground coughing and back to normal mode.

-"Come on Rin, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru growled out.

A/N: Whoa! Seesh! I didn't seem to stop writing…And I really should start writing next chappies…

Well tell me how you found it…good enough, not good enough, boring, exciting…whatevah, tell me whatever you thought …

Till the next time…bye!


	2. hate?

**A/N:** *sniffles* I know I know…I kept you all waiting too long for this…but sorry, new year, new studies and I can't seem to get ideas for this fic and many for SFH…

Well, can you pleaseeeeee…get me some wicked ideas to make them love or hate each other *begging on my knee*…

Well off you go…enjoyyy!

**CHAPTER 2:** hatred seeps in…

-"Come on Rin, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru growled out.

To say that the Rin was in shock would be a biiig understatement. She was absolutely flabbergasted. 1st to feel extremely uncomfortable, then to wake up by some loud noise, finally leaving the hut just to see the woman she came to care for deeply as a mother was choking to death by her own adoptive Father.

Then when she saw the state Kagome was in, all of her rational thoughts blackened out, she screamed and ran to the limp body lying on the ground and clutched the limp body to her chest, constantly chanting the whole time for her to wake up and smile to her. But as the time went on and she didn't wake up, Rin felt like she'd get mad, mad by wanting to feel her love again, wanting to see her smile again. That's when she heard Sesshoumaru to call her to leave.

-**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**, Rin screeched on top of her lungs, "Rin's not gonna lose my mommy again." Rin clutched Kagome's body tighter.

-"Rin" Sesshoumaru growled, "That miko is NOT your mother. Your real mother is dead, and I don't have a mate yet."

-"NO, NO, NO… Kagome-san is Shippo's momma; Shippo said if Rin want and ask her nicely she can be Rin's momma too…" Rin whined.

-"RIN, stop this nonsense and come here, we are going back to the palace." Sesshoumaru could feel a headache forming… "She's not your mother, neither that kit's, both of you are delusional that someone would take another's child as her own, miko or not…mostly that kit…do you really think that a miko would care for a yokai kit as her own blood, who's her soul enemy? Never thought you were that naïve." He sneered.

-"No you are wrong. My momma is not like others, she loves me and Rin. She will definitely take Rin as my sister. You know nothing about her. She's the best momma of the world." Shippo declared with pride, although his tears were constantly leaking.

-"You brat." Sesshoumaru raised his hand to strike him, but suddenly collided with a barrier of miko energy and was thrown back on his arse.

-"What in the three worlds was that?" Sesshoumaru was shocked, but his face didn't betray any of his emotions. He stood up gracefully and looked at the fallen miko. Her breathing was jagged and very shallow and very irregular and her eyes were closed. But one of her hands was lifted slightly from the ground.

He took a couple of steps towards the fallen miko. 'Yes, she's definitely unconscious…then how? What was that reiki barrier?... it isn't making any sense…unless…no, never…it can't be true…no priestess in her right mind would do such a thing…then, how?' he took a curious gaze towards the little kit, who was still standing over the fallen miko and his ward, acting like their protector, but still no matter how bold his stance is, he was visibly shaking and tears were falling from his eyes in a constant flow.

The sudden and unexpected happenings in the last 10 minutes since Sesshoumaru's arrival had put the slayer in a daze, which broke suddenly with the flare of reiki. Sango took a loud and big gush of much needed air; she didn't even realize that she was holding her breath. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her unconscious sister. Her temper flared, 'he'd, he'd hurt her again? No, not until I AM breathing.' She pulled her weapon overhead and with a loud roar, "HIRAIKOTSU…" she threw it towards the Daiyokai.

Hearing her roar Miroku also ran forward, pulled out some ofudas and threw it towards Kagome, encasing her, Rin and Shippo in a reiki barrier. H looked to the side only to see that Inuyasha had blackened out.

A sudden loud gasp of air from the Slayer was enough warning for the stoic lord, moreover that yell. He just elegantly sidestepped just a second before a large boomerang sank in the ground where he was standing and a large barrier erected around the youngsters.

Sesshoumaru looked at the barrier to find an ofuda hanging in the air holding it into place and the large boomerang at his feet. He looked up to see the taijiya and houshi stand side by side, a katana at her hand and a stack of ofudas in his.

-"Let Rin go." He snarled at the houshi.

-"I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru, but I cannot endanger the lives of our precious lady or her children. I politely ask you to leave for now. We promise you not a hair of dear Rin will be harmed. But I beg you to spare lady Kagome." He bowed. Sango lowered her katana and bowed as well, but both of them were alert to change stance on an instant of danger.

Sesshoumaru was shocked, not only the children, even the adults were delusional. Either all of them were mentally ill or they were playing some sick game to consider a miko as a kit's mother. He looked at his brother…half-brother…no, they were mentally ill, as they accepted that half-breed as a companion, as the alpha of their pack. All while his face remained void of any emotion.

All Sango got as a warning was the slightest ripple on air by her left ear. Instinctively her katana rose only to collide with harder than still claws. She jumped to the sides only for Miroku to throw ten ofudas and create a reiki wall between the Daiyokai and them. They took fighting stances as Sesshoumaru turned at them and lased out with a poison youki-whip, but much to his surprise the barrier held against the attack. Sango readied Hiraikotsu to wield but both…the monk and the slayer were surprised to see…or lack thereof…at the lord's movements.

They took surprised glances to the demon lord to see him nodding at them. They were more shocked when Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, "If any harm falls upon my ward, you and your whole village will suffer the consequences. Mark my words." With that he turned around and went out of their sight, even before they could blink.

When they were sure that they were out of danger; Miroku let the barriers fall and sagged against his staff, while Sango ran towards the fallen miko.

-"Will…will momma…be…be okay?" Rin asked teary eyed. "It's…it's... all of these…are this Rin's fault. If…if only Rin was…not hurt…and human, Sess…Sesshoumaru-sama…wouldn't have…taken her here…and momma…momma would have been fine." She continued between hiccups and then broke down sobbing.

Sango was disoriented. First all these strain the 1st thing in the morning, then ALL these…and now a broken little girl. Sango crept towards her and cradled the little girl on her lap. Rin hid her face on Sango's neck and cried.

Miroku smiled sadly at them and then went to check on Inuyasha, who had started stirring by then.

-'Why the fuck it's so dark? Oh! My eyes are closed.' Inuyasha opened his eyes to see worried violet orbs close to him…in fact it was much closer than comfort.

-"Hey, what the…back away you perv." Inuyasha screeched.

-"Oh dear Yasha, you hurt my fickle heart." Miroku said in mock hurt.

-"Eek! You dirty bastard, stay away from me." Inuyasha yelled, still kneading the swollen, hurting and slowly healing sides of his neck.

-"**Will you two stop it.**" Sango's loud yell broke them out of revoir and snapped them back to the harsh reality.

-"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha rushed to his feet and ran on the side of the unconscious miko. He picked her up on his arms and ran towards their hut. Miroku came to his wife and picked up Rin, while Sango picked up the little kit, and they both walked behind Inuyasha.

…

The whole western castle was in an uproar since the crack of dawn. The little human-child named Rin, who follows the Daiyokai wherever he goes and also comes back with him whenever he returns. None had seen the little girl after waking up that day…but as they found that their lord was also missing, they thought that they must have found out enemy's whereabouts and left hurriedly. Their worry subsided a little at that notion.

But as they found out that the two…the demon-lord and the human-girl are the only person to leave the castle, leaving behind the toad and the dragon, their worry multiplied numerously. Every person residing the 'human-hater-western-lord's castle had come to love that ever happy, ever joyous, cheery, flowery, innocent, sweet, pretty…an amazing specimen of little human girl…who, with the tiniest darkest farthest corner of her heart, admired and loved their stoic lord. The only one living being able to make their lord smile…even if the tiniest bit, that if not seen too attentively, would not be caught by someone…but it's the most he had ever did.

But they didn't have to worry long…not too long after sunrise, they felt their lord's youki heading back to the castle. Jaken and more than half of the castle staffs ran out in the courtyard just as Sesshoumaru landed.

-"Sesshoumaru sama, where have you been? Why did you leave this lowly Jaken? Where is Rin? Everyone was worried. Are you alright? Why do you smell like Rin's blood? Is she hurt? Was she attacked? Is she alright now? Is there…" Jaken's high-speed ranting came to an abrupt halt by a lordly-booted-kick on his head.

-"Silence Jaken." Sesshoumaru growled. His eyes were red, as he was very close to losing control over his beast. He looked to the crowd of his castle staffs and growled. Everyone took his message, bowed and scattered away hastily.

Sesshoumaru went to his study. He looked at the guards perching outside with stern cold eyes.

-"Kenji…" he addressed the leader of the small guards' herd.

A tall, slightly tanned, handsome, short spiked haired demon stood forward and bowed deeply, "Yes milord."

-"Do not disturb this Sesshoumaru unless his presence is drastically needed." With that he entered the study and closed the door behind him.

He went over to the middle of the room and started pacing. He was fuming with rage. In his head he was replaying the incidents of the morning over and over. Each times his rage getting intensified tenfold. His breathing and markings jagged, fangs and claw elongated. His beast was almost on the surface.

-'How dare that abomination of a hanyo touch this Sesshoumaru's person? It should've been killed on the spot. And why did you let those humans keep Rin in that human village? Answer me beast.' Sesshoumaru growled mentally to his beast.

-**'No matter how big the fool the hanyo is…it is still your sire's blood. You just cannot end the life of…it…that way. And even you know Sesshoumaru that even if they are humans, they are very powerful humans. They will not let Rin get hurt anyway. She's safer there than here.' **Sesshoumaru's beast reasoned.

-'Yes, even if most of the members of court and staffs like Rin…there's quite a few who doesn't…although they had never either taken or would take any steps in fear of me, but still it's a threat.' Sesshoumaru nodded mentally.

-**'And by-the-way…the miko loves Rin as her own daughter and will take care of her as such too.'** The beast purred.

-'SILENCE! That cunning miko is deceiving everyone…even Rin is deceived by her…and now you?' Sesshoumaru clenched his hand.

-**'Don't you really see it? Are you really blind to the love pouring out of her for her Kit? Hadn't you seen the way she cared for little Rin, the way she held her? She has the quality of a mother even if she's pure.' **The beast snapped.

-'Why are you so taking on for of her? She's nothing but a filthy human…a miko over it…and above all…she's that hanyo's miko…and this Sesshoumaru do not care if she's mother or not…pure or not.' Sesshoumaru snarled viciously.

-**'She may be a human, may be a miko…but she's an amazing woman. She's kind and caring and powerful and beautiful and pure…she has an extraordinary heart that cares for anyone regardless the species…but she doesn't hesitate to kill if her family or friends are threatened…she had even stood up against you. Can't you see what that entails?' **the beast replied exasperatedly.

-'And what is that?' Sesshoumaru retorted.

-**'She's going to make a perfect mate and give us a perfect heir.' **The beast purred.

-'Perfect? PERFECT? You call a HUMAN a perfect mate of this Sesshoumaru, who'd produce none other than a HANYO, an abomination on the earth?' Sesshoumaru spilled out in disgust.

-**'Yes she is a human, but the most powerful human ever. Have you seriously not noticed the power radiating her self? And her beauty…rivals even the most beautiful demonesses. As for an heir…yes he may be a hanyo, but not just any hanyo, that'd be the child of the most powerful demon and the most powerful human…no one would be able to surpass HIM. You have seen that with our sire as his sire and only a simple, powerless human hime as his mother, Inuyasha is an extremely powerful hanyo…our…' **the beast's ranting's was cut off by a loud vicious growl from the western lord.

-'Cease your despicable words…this Sesshoumaru would never EVER lower his self to mate a miko…definitely NOT that half-breed's wench. I'll find ourselves a decent mate and that demoness would be the mother of our heir.' Sesshoumaru snarled.

-**'I have chosen the miko as my mate. I would never take another. Now the rest is up to you.' **with that, the beast receded back into his mind, leaving a seething, raged demon lord behind.

The whole western castle shook with ferocity of the growl that emitted from the study of the lord. Kenji and the other 3 guards, the closest ones to the study fell on the ground clutching their bleeding ears in their hands.

For the rest of the day and the night no one dared to disturb the lord, while the only sentence tormenting the said lord's head was…

'I hate you miko wench, Kagome.'

A/N: Whoa! Sess…what will you do now? xD *wicked gleam in my eyes*

Thank you my sweet…sweet reviewers…Alex Taisho (a special kissy for reviewing this fic 1st)…grimaldos240…and Mickey663…,*giving you 3 my share of chocolate cakey* :*

Keep sharing with me your ideas…and R&R folks.

Till the next time…bye!


End file.
